


Quintessential

by tcugeeky (shxleav)



Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/tcugeeky
Summary: Seungwoo decided celebrate Subin birthday.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Jung Subin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Quintessential

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Quintessential](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23520220) by [moonleav (shxleav)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shxleav/pseuds/moonleav). 



> This work translated from my Bahasa Indonesia work and my first attempt writing in English. Please tell me if I'm use wrong grammar or the story have weird flow.

Seungwoo knows Subin doesn’t like to celebrate his birthday. Even though he says that’s not necessary to celebrate, Seungwoo knows the real reason Subin is like that. When he is born, his mother dies, make Subin hated by his own father and all his siblings. 

But today, Seungwoo chose to ask permission from his boss to go home earlier, prepare Subin's birthday. Thankfully, his boss is very understandable for the Seungwoo reason and when he is out of the boss room, he goes to the cubicle to take the car key and jacket. Today the weather in Dublin is 15 degrees and Seungwoo chose not to wear the jacket.

Seungwoo always brings the jacket to office just because Subin always gives him an annoyed stare if he doesn’t. Actually Seungwoo can handle this temperature, not like Subin who grew in tropical weather and wear coats for fall in spring season like this.

He drove the car to the supermarket. Buys everything Seungwoo needs for dinner today and for food a few days later and ingredients for making a cake. Seungwoo can hide his smile while imagining Subin blew a candle at his birthday cake and made him rush to the cashier.

Half an hour later, Seungwoo arrived at home. He decided to change his clothes before starting to prepare a surprise for Subin. Seungwoo doesn’t know how long time passed and when he finished cooking, he saw Subin at the dinner table, staring at him with a cocky smile.

“What event made you go home earlier?” ask him and Seungwoo can only fake a laugh just because his plan for decorating the dining room failed. “You even make a cake, bro.”

“Swoo,” Seungwoo protests because Subin sometimes calls him ‘bro’ for teasing him, “my birthday in December you know.”

“Then, for whom that cake?” Sengwoo doesn't know if Subin forgot this day is his birthday. “I remember our wedding anniversary is still far away and we didn’t have an official anniversary when you were my boyfie, ‘cause we were never a thing before.”

“For you,” Seungwoo placed the cake with a candle light up in front of Subin, “happy birthday, Subin. I know you hate celebrating your birthday, but I celebrate it because I can find you and make you mine.”

Subin just sighs and lets Seungwoo rub his nose at his hair. He saw a number candle light up and decided to blow it, make him hear Seungwoo grunge, “you should make a wish before blowing it.”

“Why should I make a wish if I can ask Swoo?” Subin glanced up and saw Seungwoo away from his head. “I want my present.”

“But … I don’t buy you anything.”

Subin can’t hold his laugh when Seungwoo looks confused. Seungwoo thinks Subin will glare at him and get mad because he chose to celebrate Subin birthday, not like this and ask him for a present.

“I don’t ask presents like you think,” Subin now stops laughing and smiles to Seungwoo, “I want you, bro.”

“Swoo,” Seungwoo never likes when Subin teasing him, “but tomorrow you have a class, don’t you?”

“Nah, today is my birthday. Is that can be the reason?”

Seungwoo only sighs and stokes Subin hair gently. “After dinner, okay?”

Subin does not answer, but doesn't give a protest too when Seungwoo goes back to the kitchen to grab their food. They start eating when Seungwoo comes back to the dinner table and Subin tells his day. Majority tell he has a headache when he is looking at a subject he wants and its use Irish language. Make Subin think maybe he should start learning that language. Seungwoo is trying his best to respond because he never gets used to talking while eating.

When finished eating, they decided to wash dishes together and go to the bedroom. Usually, Seungwoo takes a shower first and Subin later. But, Seungwoo hears Subin say, “can we go bath together?”

“Huh?”

“Saving water, Swoo.”

“Saving water or you want to start from the bathroom?” ask Seungwoo and Subin just laugh. Make him sigh and say, “okay, this your special day anyways. So do whatever you want, Subin.”

Subin laughs stop when the bathroom door closes and they kiss. Their clothes went from the body and it straggled at the floors. Subin moans when Seungwoo left many kiss marks at his neck and chest. Subin turned around, his hand held concrete around wastafel and his eyes stared in the mirror to see Seungwoo fingering him. Make Subin moan when Seungwoo's long fingers enter his hole and he even doesn't remember what he says to the older boy because the fingers inside him feel so good. Sometimes Seungwoo fingers touch his sweet spot and make Subin moan more louder than he should.

When Seungwoo fingers stop moving and feels Seungwoo chest press his back. Subin open his eyes. See Seungwoo open drawer upper wastafel and take out lubricant. Seungwoo realizes Subin looks at him, gives a light kiss at his lips.

“Please tell me if I’m too rough,” Seungwoo always make sure Subin feels good and save when having sex with him. Pouring many lubricants to his cock and pulling out three fingers out from the Subin hole. Push his cock slowly to Subin holes, make the youngest close the eyes and clench his hand. Make Seungwoo worried he hurt Subin and ask, “Subin, are you all right?”

“Just go ahead.”

Seungwoo did what Subin wanted. When all of Seungwoo cock inside, he hugs Subin and gives him a light kiss on the neck and spine. Make sure Subin feels safe and relaxed.

“Swoo, you can move.” Subin finally tells Seungwoo if he is ready.

Seungwoo moves slowly at first, making Subin protest to him. But the tempo slowly began fast and Seungwoo thrust his cock inside Subin. When he hit the sweet spot, Subin moaned more louder. Sometimes Seungwoo does on purpose miss hitting the sweet spot just because he likes Subin eyes in a mirror filled with lust and annoyance. One of Seungwoo's hands hold Subin feet for easier access and others hold Subin waist. Subin chases his own pleasure with rubbing his cock faster like Seungwoo tempo.

“Swoo … hngh…,” Subin called Seungwoo and moaned because his sweet spot hitted, “I … almost … ahhh .... there….”

Seungwoo moans too because it feels ecstatic. “Together.”

They came together and Subin chose to lay half his body on concrete. Seungwoo cock still inside him and Subin can feel hands around his stomach, back hug him while his neck and ears get showered with kisses. Make Subin open his eyes and giggle.

“It’s tickled.” 

Subin still giggled and woke from his position. Seungwoo takes out his cock from Subin holes and he feels empty. Seungwoo sperm leaked from Subin holes and got through to his thigh. But he knows Seungwoo will fill Subin more later.

“Still want to ask for your present?” ask Seungwoo and kiss Subin's shoulder. “Or we should stop here?”

“One round for me it’s nothing.” Subin turns out and faces Seungwoo with a smile. “I want you inside me until I can’t walk tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow don’t you have your favorite class?”

“Hmm … missed once won’t hurt me.”

Seungwoo hears that, he can only laugh and carry Subin to clean him. “What fragrance do you want for your soap, Subin?”

“Mints.”

They know if cleaning their body now it's useless, because later they will get dirtier because doing sex at bed. But they decide to clean their body and french kiss at bathup.


End file.
